drakensangfandomcom_en-20200213-history
An Invitation From An Old Friend
is automatically given to the player when you start the Drakensang game in Avestrue and is a primary quest. Ardo of Boarstock asks the heroes in a letter to come to him in Ferdok, which is not possible yet because the exit to Ferdok is blocked. Sergeant Erland reveals, that you need find two people who will vouch for you, before Tollkeeper Nandor gives you a pass. The two candidates for this are Mountebank Queen Salina and Archmage Rakorium Muntagonus. You obtain Salina's assistance by taking on the quest The Diadem And The Lover. Rakorium will write a letter of recommendation for you, after completing the quest The Missing Magician. Tollkeeper Nandor can be found at the New Customs House on the eastside of Avestrue. Once he has given the party a Pass for Ferdok, they can continue their journey to Ferdok. This locks the Avestrue area, meaning that once you depart to Ferdok, you can never come back to Avestrue. The quest continues in Ferdok at the Praios Square. At the gard, Gate Guard Grobbinger will point out the way to Ardo's Residence to the heroes. In front of Ardo's Residence you meet Guardsman Hassler, who informs you that Ardo was the victim of a brutal murder. That is the end of this quest, and the (automatic) start of the follow-up quest, Murders in Ferdok. Quest giver *Ardo of Boarstock (automatic) Relevant NPCs *Sergeant Erland *Mountebank Queen Salina *Hamlok the Mountebank *Novice Nottel *Novice Rufus *Archmage Rakorium *Tollkeeper Nandor *Gate Guard Grobbinger *Guardsman Hassler Associated Quests *The Diadem And The Lover *The Missing Magician Follow-up Quest *Murders in Ferdok Locations *Avestrue *Ferdok, Praios Square Questlog Entries *' ' **''My old friend and mentor Ardo of Boarstock sent me a letter with the urgent request that I visit him in Ferdok. Naturally, I packed my belongings and set out to see him at once.'' **''The scene that awaited me in Ferdok was sobering to say the least. Indeed, things could not have been worse. If I had arrived a few days earlier perhaps Ardo would still be alive. I fear that the matters he wished to discuss with me may have cost him his life. I have to find out what happened. I swear, Ardo's death shall not be in vain.'' ***'Find Two Attestors' ****''The city of Ferdok has been sealed off. Only dignitaries and travelers of good repute are being issued with a pass to enter the city. I have to find a way to convince the customs officer to let me continue my journey to Ferdok. According to the Sergeant, I need to find two attestors who are willing to vouch for me; otherwise my journey will have been for nothing.'' ****''My problems with the customs officer are over - I have a pass to enter and leave the Ducal Residence of Ferdok as I wish. At last I can continue my journey.'' *****'Gain Salina's Favor' ******''Salina the Queen of the Mountebanks is willing to influence Nandor the customs officer in exchange for my help.'' ******''Salina is willing to vouch for me. Not everyone has the Queen of the Mountebanks as their attestor...'' *****'Win Rakorium's Favor' ******''A spellcaster by the name of Rakorium has gone missing in the Dark Forest. If I rescue him perhapt he will vouch for my good character.'' ******''The Archmage Rakorium has given me a letter of recommendation for Nandor the customs officer. Who would have thought that I would have an archmagician as an attestor!? Perhaps the gods are on my side after all!'' ***'Go to Nandor' ****''I have found two people willing to vouch for me. Now I just have to go to Nandor the customs officer and collect my pass. Then I can finally continue on my journey to Ferdok.'' ****''Now that I have my pass, I can finally continue on my journey to Ferdok.'' ***'The Journey to Ferdok' ****''Once I reach Ferdok I have to find Praios Square. According to his letter, Ardo's residence is on the square.'' ****''Thanks to the sentry at the city gates I know the way to my old friend's house now.'' ***'Go to Your Friend's House' ****''One of the town guards was kind enough to tell me the way to Ardo's house. After passing the city gate, I simply have to cross the bridge and walk up the road to Praios Square, where I can enjoy a hearty meal and a tankard of beer with my old friend Ardo.'' ****''I still can't believe it. When I arrived I found Ardo's house locked and sealed by the Ferdok Town Guard. One of the guards refused to let me into the house and revealed to me that Ardo is one of the latest victims in a series of horrific murders. My journey and all my hopes of seeing Ardo again... was it all for nothing? And what of his mysterious letter? I wonder what I should do next.'' Reward *50 AP for gaining Salina's favor *50 AP and Rakorium's writings for gaining Rakorium as attestor *30 AP for obtaining the Pass for Ferdok from the tollkeeper *20 AP for completing the trip to Ferdok *20 AP for finishing the quest Category:Quest Category:Primary Quest